MISTAKE
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: simple story about wonkyu/DLDR/DONT BASH/ALWAYS BL


**MISTAKE**

**.**

**.**

A simple story from wonkyu

Just fanfiction

I hope u can think smart abaout my fiction ,

Dont bash . i say dont like dont read

.

.

Siwon tengah menatap dingin pemandangan di bawahnya , di sampingnya juga berdiri sosok manis yang diam-diam di cintainya, namja yang berstatus sebagai tunangan hyung kandungnya sendiri, cho kyuhyun , kini tengah menatap dingin seseorang yang sangat di cintainya, choi seunghyun , namja yang sudah 3 tahun ini mendampinginya di kala susah dan senang.

"miris..." lirih kyuhyun,

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis dan bahkan terkesan dingin, bukan hanya kyuhyun yang terluka kali ini , siwon bahkan sangat terluka , kakak kandungnya tengah bercumbu dengan istrinya , yah istrinya , choi ji yong , namja yang telah menemaninya hampir 3 tahun ini,

"kau.. benar.. ,hah... tuhan mempermaikan hidupku , ah aniy hidup kita," ujar siwon sembari meneguk wine yang sejak tadi berada di genggaman nya,

Kyuhyun memandang siwon sejenak

"bukankah mereka seperti wine kyu," ucap siwon

Kyuhyun tak berniat untuk menjawab

"yah , wine .. terasa nikmat di awal , kemudian dia sangat mematikan , membakar setiap organ tubuh , kemudian dia menyiksa kita dengan keakditifan nya , hingga membuat kita mati sia-sia," lanjut siwon

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis

"tapi , aku tak tertarik dengan filosofi tentang wine mu , siwon, aku lebih tertarik dengan apa yang sedang aku saksikan sekarang ,"

Siwon menatap lekat mata bambi kyuhyun siwon tau jika kini kyuhyun tengah terluka , bahkan sangat terluka , kyuhyun tengah berusaha untuk mencegah air matanya yang hendak keluar dari kedua manik mata mutiaranya,

Siwon tertawa pelan

"kau tak pandai menyembunyikan luka mu kyu ," ujar siwon santai

Deg

Kyuhyun terdiam , arah pandangnya terkunci pada siwon

"disini , akulah yang paling sakit kyu , sejak awal aku menikahi ji yong , akulah disini yang paling terluka , yah kau tau jika pernikahan ini adalah sandiwara bagi ji yong , walau sekuat apapun aku mencintainya tapi bagi ji yong aku hanya sebagai pelengkap, yah itu menyakitkan, choi ji eun putri ku , bahkan dia bukan anak kandungku," terang siwon santai masih memandangi dua orang yang tengah memadu kasih tepat di bawah nya , di bibir pantai tanpa mereka tau ada dua orang yang tengah terluka menyaksikan mereka

Tes

Tes

"aku mencintai ji yong sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya di sebuah klub malam, dia seorang namja penghibur disana , entah apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta dengan seorang 'pelacur' sepertinya, saat itu aku melihat dirinya yang terluka, bukan luka fisik namun luka psikis luka di hatinya," siwon berhenti sejenak ,

"kita lanjutkan di tempat lain,?" tawar siwon

"sepertinya ini akan menarik, siwon," jawab kyuhyun singkat

Siwon mengajak nya di salah satu kamar di hotelnya, kamar pribadi siwon kamar yang di khususkan hanya untuknya, tanpa seorang pun pernah di ajak nya ke tempat , namun kali ini siwon memberi pengecualian untuk kyuhyun, siwon dan kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar butuh tempat untuk menenangkan diri dan melepaskan kepenatan mereka.

Entah siapa yang memulainya , mereka berdua kini tengah bercumbu panas , saling melenguhkan kenikmatan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, kekesalan , sakit hati dan juga buah dari sebuah pengkhianatan kini tengah melebur menjadi sebuah hubungan tabu dan juga dosa yang berselimutkan kenikmatan, namun siapa yang akan mengira semua ini akan berlanjut, tuhan tengah merencanakan hal yang mungkin , sebuah takdir untuk siwon dan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tengah mengatur nafasnya , berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyak, pergumulan terlarangnya tadi dengan siwon cukup menguras tenaganya,

"kau lelah,?" tanya siwon yang kini tengah terduduk membelakanginya, tubuhnya hanya berbalut sebuah handuk putih yang hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawah nya, di nyalakan nya sebatang rokok, kemudian dia menuangkan sebuah brandy, meneguknya dengan sekali tegukan

"apa kau menyesal?" tanya kyuhyun

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya , matanya bertemu pandang dengan kyuhyun, siwon tersenyum ,

"aniy , aku menikmati setiap kegiatan kita tadi,"

Cup

Siwon mendaratkan ciumannya di kening kyuhyun, kyuhyun tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap perlakuan siwon terhadapnya

"jadi kau akan melanjutkan ceritamu yang tertunda tadi?" tanya kyuhyun sembari membetulkan selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya

"jadi kau sangat menunggu cerita dariku?" tanya siwon, kemudian siwon kembali menyesap sisa rokoknya , sebelum mematikan nya di dalam sebuah asbak kristal yang terletak di nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, siwon kembali menuang brandy nya meneguknya dengan sekali teguk, kemudian di rebahkan nya kembali tubuhnya di samping kyuhyun

"mendekatlah kyu," pinta siwon

Kyuhyun mendekat pada siwon , memposisikan badan nya untuk lebih dekat dengan tubuh hangat siwon, di rebahkan nya kepala kyuhyun di dada kekar siwon, mencari posisi yang sekira nya nyaman untuk kembali menyimak cerita siwon,

"kau pintar mencari tempat persembunyian siwon," canda nya

"kau tau itu , karena aku suka sekali bersembunyi walau aku mendengarkan semuanya di saat aku bersembunyi," jawab siwon yang kemudian di akhiri dengan ciuman di puncak kepala kyuhyun

"jadi , kenapa kau menikahi ji yong hyung?" tanya kyuhyun

"karena aku mencintainya," jawab siwon singkat

"itu sangat lucu," balas kyuhyun dengan sedikit terkekeh

"hmm kau tau itu, bahkan mungkin dunia menertawakan ku sekarang,"

"bukan hanya kau siwon , dunia juga menertawakan ku," jawab kyuhyun singkat

Siwon membelai surai madu kyuhyun lembut

"namun pelacur tetaplah pelacur , dia tak akan pernah sembuh walau aku mengobatinya sekuat tenagaku , melindunginya semampuku , hanya sedikit pelacur yang akan berterima kasih jika dia sudah di selamatkan dari lembah dosa tempatnya bernaung dulu," ucap siwon

"apa kau menyesal?" tanya kyuhyun hati-hati

"aniy , aku tak pernah menyesal dengan menikahi ji yong, aku mencintainya , aku juga menyayangi ji eun , dia sudah aku anggap sebagai putriku sendiri , walau nyatanya itu anak hyungku,"

Deg

Deg

Kyuhyun seketika mendudukan dirinya, tak mempedulikan rasa perih yang tengah menjalari tubuh bagian bawahnya

Tes

Tes

Tes

Airmata kyuhyun akhirnya jatuh

"apa kau lega sudah bisa mengeluarkan air matamu?" tanya siwon tenang

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba untuk meredam isakan nya,

"sejak awal pernikahan ku dengan ji yong 3 tahun yang lalu, aku sudah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana mereka bermain di belakangku, bercinta dengan hyungku sendiri, yah aku membutakan mataku, karena satu hal , aku ingin ji yong dan hyung ku yang harus mengakhirinya, bukan aku, aku tak ingin mengotori tangan ku sendiri,"

Hiks

Hiks

Hiks

Kyuhyun terisak keras , semakin keras, memukul mukul dada nya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak yang tengah menggelanyuti dirinya, sakit aniy mungkin mati rasa, siwon membawa kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan nya

"berjalan lah bersamaku , kita hadapi bersama , kita tinggalkan luka kita disini, kita bersama-sama melewati semua ini bersama,"

Samar siwon merasakan anggukan kepala kyuhyun di tengah tangisnya

"kita selesaikan bersama , dan aku berjanji ini tangisan terakhir kita ," tanpa sadar siwon juga meneteskan airmatanya

.

.

Seunghyun dan jiyong tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka di sebuah restoran di dalam hotel yang mereka tinggali semalam, menikmati sarapan pagi yang mungkin bagi mereka berdua sangat menyenangkan,

"kau senang ?" tanya seunghyun pada jiyong

"hmm , tidak lagi senang , namun bahagia," jawab jiyong sembari membalas genggaman tangan seunghyun

"aku juga senang karena sudah mengetahui semuanya," ucap siwon di sela pembicaraan mereka

Mereka berdua berjengit kaget melihat siwon yang tengah berdiri di depan meja mereka,

"boleh aku bergabung,?" mohon siwon

Namun sebelum di antara seunghyung dan jiyong menjawan siwon sudah mendudukan dirinya di samping jiyong

"wonnie,..." lirih jiyong

Cup

Siwon menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di dahi jiyong,

"kau masih seperti yang dulu chagi , kau cantik..." ucap siwon sembari memberinya senyum

Seunghyun masih terdiam,

"ah lanjutkan acara makan kalian , aku sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang, dia akan membawa putriku kemari," ucap siwon sembari mengenggam tangan jiyong,

"ji-ji eun kemari?" tanya ji yong terbata

"hmm, aku menyuruh ahjuma lee membawa nya kemari, tunggulah," jawab siwon santai sembari menyesap americano nya

"apa yang kau rencanakan siwon?" tanya seunghyun to the point

Siwon tersenyum tipis,

"sebuah kejutan kecil untuk kalian, tunggulah," ucap siwon santai sembari menyuapkan sepotong waffel degan toping madu ke mulutnya

Jiyong memandangi siwon dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"mian..." lirih jiyong

Takkkk

Siwon meletakkan pisau dan juga garpunya sedikit keras, mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet kemudian memandang jiyong dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah tampan nya

"chagie , sayangnya aku tak membutuhkan semua itu," jawab siwon santai

"apa maksudmu siwon ," geram seunghyun

"tenanglah hyung , kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu,"

Siwon nampak menghubungi seseorang di ujung line nya

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja dengan balutan mantel hijau tua berjalan mendekati meja seunghyun, namja yang senantiasa memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk seunghyun tahun belakangan ini,

"anyeong hyunie hyung, aku merindukan mu," ucap kyuhyun kemudian mengecup pipi kiri seunghyun,

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping kanan seunghyun

"kenapa suasananya setengang ini," ucap kyuhyun memecah keheningan di antara seunghyun dan jiyong, bahkan siwon kembali melanjutkan acara sarapan nya

"aku selesai, bisa kita lanjutkan obrolan kita," kata siwon tiba-tiba

Jiyong manatap nanar suaminya

"kita akhiri semua ini," ucap kyuhyun telak, kyuhyun memandang seunghyun lekat, mata yang selalu bercahaya jika tengah menatap seunghyun kini berubah menjadi tatapan penuh luka ,

"apa maksudmu,kyu?" tanya seunghyun tak mengerti

Kyuhyun tertawa tipis

"aku tau semuanya hyung , jadi ku mohon jangan pura pura tak mengetahui semua itu, kau terlihat menjijikan dengan semua perbuatanmu ini," ucap kyuhyun sarkastik

Deg

Seunghyun terpaku

Jiyong sudah meneteskan airmatanya

"tak usah menyesalinya jiyong-ah, aku bahkan tau jika aku hanya pelengkapmu," sambung siwon santai

"mari kita akhiri tanpa kami harus menerima semua alasan tak berguna kalian,walau nyatanya ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama," kembali kyuhyun menimpali siwon

"kyuu..." liriih seunghyun

Kyuhyun merogoh kantung mantelnya , mengambil sebuah kotak beludru kemudian menyerahkan kembali kepada seunghyun

"kau dulu mengambil hatiku karena sikapmu dan akhirnya aku mencintaimu, sekarang aku mengembalikan bentuk pertanggung jawabanmu karena telah mengambil hatiku, dan aku kembali mengambil hatiku secara paksa padamu, kita kembali dimana kita bukanlah siapa-siapa, gomawo ,,,karena meminjamkan ruang hatimu untuk aku bersandar sejenak," ucap kyuhyun "ku harap , aku tak akan bertemu dengan kalian lagi," ucap kyuhyun sembari memberikan senyum terbaikan nya sekarang

"jiyong-ah , hiduplah dengan baik , mian walau ji eun bukan putriku , aku akan membawanya bersamaku dan juga takdir baru ku, aku sudah mengurus perceraian kita , dan juga bentuk tanggung jawabku padamu , kau tak perlu khawatir dengan kehidupanmu kedepan setelah tanpaku , karena aku telah menjamin semuanya,"

Tak lama seorang pengacara dan juga seorang wanita paruh baya dengan menggendong seorang balita dua tahun yang tengah terlelap itu mendekati meja mereka

"tuan,," panggil ahjuma lee pada siwon,

"ah , pengacara shim , kau sudah mengurus semua yang aku minta," tanya siwon sembari menerima ji eun yang tengah tertidur

"semua sudah siap tuan," jawab pengacara shin

"hyung , aku akan menyerahkan semua aset keluarga kita padamu, dan mulai detik ini ikatan darah di antara kita sudah tak ada lagi,"

"choi siwon !" pekik seunghyun dengan sedikit amarah menguasai dirinya

"aniy , kau yang sudah menodainya, aku tak akan memaafkan siapapun disini yang telah menyakitiku , kau tetap hyungku yang pintar , baik dan paling berwibawa," ucap siwon

"bisakah kita pergi dari sini , siwon?" tanya kyuhyun

"hmm, ne kkaja," jawab siwon singkat

Grep

Seunghyun memeluk kyuhyun tiba-tiba

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh seunghyun dengan kuat, pelukan seunghyun terlepas

"jangan membuatku semakin membencimu seunghyun-ssi, jebal," ucapnya sembari menahan tangis

"kkaja siwon kita pergi dari tempat ini," kyuhyun mengenggam tangan siwon erat,meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tangis yang sudah berhasil menuruni kedua pipi gembilnya

"terima kasih sudah berjalan bersamaku, kita akan memulainya pelan-pelan , tolong bersandarlah padaku, cho kyuhyun, kita sama-sama terluka , kita akan memulai dunia kita yang baru," ucap siwon kemudian membawa kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan nya

Kyuhyun memandang balita di dalam gendongan siwon,

"dia sangat manis," ucap kyuhyun

"dia ada di antara kita , dia yang akan merubah semuanya dan menyembuhkan luka kita,"

.

.

7 tahun berlalu,,,

Pantai itu masih saja sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu ketika kami baru saja mendaratkan kaki di negara ini, negara beriklimkan subtropis yang terletak di selatan asia ini, tak banyak yang mengenal kami disini, bahkan mungkin tak ada yang mengenal kami.

Oakland, sebuah kota kecil di selandia baru , kota yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta, dan tak ingin kembali lagi ke negaraku,

Aku berhasil menyembuhkan lukaku, siwon menepati janjinya , kami benar-benar membuat dunia baru kami, dengan kebahagian yang kami peroleh. Kami saling menyembuhkan kami saling memberikan kekuatan untuk menghadapi segala kekerasan yang kami hadapi.

Choi ji eun. Tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang cerdas, gadis manisku, dia yang selalu menghiasi hari-hariku di tengah luka yang di torehkan oleh appa kandungnya, walau yeoja kecil itu tidak lahir dari rahim ku , namun yeoja itu adalah kekuatan kami , dan ...

"mommy..." panggil dua anak kecil yang kulihat tengah berlari menghampiri, dengan muka yang nyaris sama mereka sangat cantik dan juga tampan

"ji eun , suho , kalian sudah pulang," kataku

"hmmm,, daddy menjemput kami,," kata si kecil suho , namja cilik berusia 5 tahun , seorang namja yang aku lahirkan dari rahim ku sendiri

"lalu , daddy eodi hmm," kataku sembari membatu melepas tas yang suho kenakan

"aku disini baby," tiba-tiba tubuh lelaki yang sudah menemaniku selama 7 tahun itu memelukku dari belakang,

"yakh , choi siwon , lepaskan , masih ada anak-anak, dasar mesum," gerutu ku

"kkkkkkkk, ayo suho kita main pasir di pantai saja , kita jangan menganggu daddy dan mommy," kikik si sulung sembari mengajak suho menuju pantai di dekat rumah kami

"jangan jauh sayang," kata siwon mewanti-wanti

"lepas siwonie, sesak," rintihku

"beri aku satu ciuman," goda nya

"andwe , lepaskan siwon atau aku akan melemparmu ke laut sekarang juga!" marahku

Akhirnya siwon melepaskanku

"gomawo," katanya

"untuk apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti

"aniy , hanya ingin saja,"

"kau tak jelas choi siwon ssi" sebalku

Dia terkekeh , kemudian mengecup bibirku singkat

"bukankah tuhan baik,memberikanku takdir yang sangat indah?"

"apa maksudmu siwon?"

"kau adalah semua maksudku,"

"yah kau chessy sekali, itu sudah tak mempan untukku siwonie,"

"aniy , kaulah kenyataannya kyu, gomawo,"

Siwon memelukku, aku mengerti semua maksudnya

"saranghae," ucap siwon padaku

"nan neomu neomu saranghae choi pabbo siwon," jawabku dengan candaan seperti biasanya

"yakh , choi kyuhyun !"

.

Kami berhasil menciptakan dunia kami sendiri, sebuah takdir dimana dulu aku terus menanyakan kenapa tuhan memberikanku takdir seperti ini, dan semua adalah kebahagiaan, inilah yang tuhan rencanakan waktu itu, kyuhyun adalah takdir siwon, selamanya-

.

Kesakitan , aku bersembunyi di balik kesakitan itu, setegar apapun aku bertahan itu justru membawaku pada sebuah takdir baru , seseorang yang aku paksa untuk berjalan di jalan yang aku janjikan sebuah kebahagiakan untuknya, kau tau jika tuhan itu baik, dia menakdirkan kyuhyun untuk hadir di tengah luka ku-

.

.

END


End file.
